Fix you
by LuckyDragonfly
Summary: Je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas me retourner. Finn venait de toucher la corde sensible. Il venait d'étaler mon plus grand secret et ma plus grande peur en plein milieu du lycée. / L'après coup du 3x06
1. Chapter 1

**Bon je sais que cet épisode date un peu mais j'avais un peu lâché Glee pendant la saison 4 mais avec le 100ème épisode j'ai retrouvé mon enthousiasme pour la série. Et je sais que j'ai déjà fait un OS sur l'après coup du 3x06 (j'en reprends d'ailleurs quelques phrases dans ce premier chapitre) mais je voulais développer un peu plus les évènements.**

**L'épisode "Mash-off" est à ce jour un de mes épisodes favoris. La performance de Naya Rivera est tout simplement exceptionnelle, elle retransmet tellement bien les émotions que peut ressentir Santana. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas mal écrire sur cet épisode.**

**Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura. Je vais surtout essayer d'explorer les réactions des membres du Glee club après la révélation de l'homosexualité de Santana. Je garderais sûrement certains éléments de la série mais il y aura aussi certaines choses que j'inventerais probablement.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Santana POV**

Je commençai à m'éloigner de Finnocence et du Leprechaun, plutôt satisfaite du petit discours cassant que je venais de délivrer. Je sais bien que j'avais dit que je me calmerais mais c'était bien trop tentant. Finn prenait tellement sérieusement les insultes qu'il n'était pas possible d'en rajouter une couche.

« Hey Santana pourquoi tu fais pas ton coming out ? »

Je m'arrêtai net. Mon corps entier cessa de fonctionner. Une seule phrase et j'étais paralysée. Est-ce que Finn venait bien de crier _ça_ dans le couloir bondé du lycée. Du coin de l'œil je vis quelques personnes passer et me regarder, incrédules. Pas ça...pas comme ça.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es aussi douée dans l'art de rabaisser les autres. C'est parce que tu es tout le temps en train de te rabaisser toi-même vu que tu as pas le courage d'avouer que tu es amoureuse de Brittany et que cet amour n'est pas réciproque. »

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas me retourner. Finn venait de toucher la corde sensible. Il venait d'étaler mon plus grand secret et ma plus grande peur en plein milieu du lycée. Le choc de ce qui était en train de se passer m'empêchait de penser clairement, les mots de Finn raisonnant dans ma tête

_Coming out_. Oui, je suis lesbienne mais je ne suis pas prête. _Amoureuse de Brittany._ Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? _Pas réciproque._ Brittany ne m'aime pas ? Mais elle a dit... S'il vous plaît, faite qu'il s'arrête.

«Ca doit être dur de même pas pouvoir avouer aux autres ce que tu ressens au fond. Tu sais c'que t'es ? Une lâche. »

Lâche...Avait-il raison ? Est-ce que ne pas être capable d'avouer à tout le monde que j'étais gay faisait de moi une lâche ? Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'à force d'avoir peur j'allais faire en sorte que Brittany s'éloigne de moi, peut-être que...

« On s'voit au mash-off. »

Après quelques secondes de silence je me rendis compte qu'il était parti. Je me retrouvai donc seule au milieu de tous les autres élèves. Immobile, comme clouée au sol, impossible de bouger. Je me retenais de toute mes forces pour ne pas pleurer. Finn venait tout simplement de me pousser en dehors du placard. Peut-être que personne n'avait entendu, peut-être que personne n'avait fait attention. Je sortis de ma transe lorsqu'un gamin de première année me bouscula. Connaissant ma réputation je n'eus même pas à lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'il me fixe avec peur avant de s'enfuir. Tant mieux je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le terroriser après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sortant peu à peu de l'état second dans lequel les mots de Finn m'avaient mise, je me remis en marche vers mon casier. Je décidai de mettre ce cauchemar derrière moi et de ne plus y penser, espérant fortement que le sujet ne serait plus jamais abordé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard alors que je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours en compagnie de Brittany, Becky me fit savoir que j'étais attendue dans le bureau du Coach Sylvester. Les minutes qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer.

_Sue Sylvester, tellement de questions !_

«Comment il peut faire une chose pareille ? »

Mon monde entier venait de s'écrouler. Pour la deuxième fois. J'étais incapable de retenir mes larmes, et ce même devant les trois adultes, qui je savais, me regardaient avec pitié. Le secret que j'avais tant cherché à enfouir, que j'avais eu tant de mal à accepter allait être révélé au grand jour. A tout le lycée, à toute la ville, à tout l'Ohio. Tout l'Ohio allait savoir que Santana Lopez était lesbienne. Le lycée...j'allais devenir la cible de moqueries, j'allais être harcelée. La vérité était que je ne savais pas si je pouvais m'en sortir aussi bien que Kurt l'avait fait. Mes parents, ma grand-mère...je n'osais même pas imaginer leur réaction. C'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas rester là. J'étouffais, il fallait que je sorte de là, que j'aille loin. C'était trop...

« Je suis vraiment désolée » dit Sue, mais je ne l'écoutais pas

« Je l'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents » est tout ce que je fus capable de dire avant de m'enfuir en courant du bureau laissant derrière moi mes affaires et trois adultes abasourdis. Ce n'était sûrement pas la Santana Lopez qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir.

Je courus sans but dans les couloirs, avant de m'arrêter à bout de souffle. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en classe, pas dans cet état. Je savais que Brittany m'y attendait et qu'elle allait s'inquiéter mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je décidai d'aller là ou personne ne serait avant au moins une heure et ou il était facile de se cacher : l'auditorium. J'entrai par la porte de derrière et allai m'asseoir dans un coin un peu sombre des coulisses.

Cela ne pouvait pas réellement arriver. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. J'étais censée être prête. J'étais censé être sûre de moi et fière de moi au moment où j'annonçais aux autres mon homosexualité. Je n'étais pas censée y être forcée. Je n'étais pas censée être réduite à choisir entre laisser mes parents voir cette stupide publicité ou bien leur annoncer avant d'être prête.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur mon visage si bien que je ne cherchai même plus à les essuyer. Les minutes passèrent et avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit j'entendis des voix venant de l'extérieur de l'auditorium. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis les TroublesTones entrer. Ni Brittany, ni Mercedes. Je reculai le plus possible dans mon coin pour ne pas qu'elles me remarquent. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'est qu'elles me voient dans cet état. Alors que je pensais être tranquille, Mercedes entra à son tour, un air soucieux sur le visage. Bien évidemment c'est à ce moment là que je choisis de laisser échapper un sanglot. Mercedes se retourna vers moi et s'avança.

« Santana est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle

Je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de m'enfuir de l'auditorium et d'échapper aux questions de Mercedes. Cette dernière se rapprocha encore un peu plus de l'endroit où j'étais assise. Je ressentis le moment exact ou elle pris conscience de mon état.

« Santana... » commença-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. J'aurais probablement peur de me parler si je me voyais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire...C'était trop difficile. Les mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge.

« J'ai croisé Brittany avant de venir ici. Elle te cherchait » tenta-t-elle probablement en pensant que la nom de ma meilleure amie provoquerait une réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsque j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglots.

C'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais plus aucune façade. Les murs que je mettais d'habitude en place en présence des autres étaient tout simplement détruits. Je laissais échapper toutes les émotions que j'avais auparavant tant cherchées à enfouir. La peur, la haine, l'amour, le désespoir. Tout. Je pleurais pour moi, pour mon avenir incertain, pour mes parents, pour Brittany. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Les émotions refaisaient une à une surface et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, mes sanglots et tremblement de plus en plus forts.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Mercedes était partie et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi que je relevai la tête. Brittany était là à côté de moi, le visage triste et inquiet. Mercedes se tenait à quelques pas de nous et nous regardait, soucieuse, mais je m'en moquais.

« Brittany... » dis-je en étouffant un pleur avant de me blottir dans ses bras

« Shhhh, ça va aller San » murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je continuai à pleurer comme jamais. Puis je sentis Brittany resserrer son étreinte autour de moi et me caresser doucement le bras.

« J'ai vu dans Grey's Anatomy que de serrer quelqu'un fort permettait de les calmer » dit-elle

Elle avait raison. Au bout de quelques minutes ma respiration avait repris un rythme plus normal et mes sanglots se faisaient moins fréquents. Je ne me dégageai pas pour autant de son étreinte.

« Tu n'es pas venue en classe après avoir parlé avec le Coach Sylvester. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» demanda-t-elle en me passant doucement une main dans les cheveux.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Par quoi commencer? Par la promesse que je lui avais faite de ne plus emmerder Finn ? Par lui me disant de sortir du placard ? Par lui me disant qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ? Par lui me disant que j'étais une lâche ? Par les regards de pitié du Coach, de et du père de Kurt ? Par cette stupide publicité ? Je ne savais tout simplement pas.

« Ils vont savoir. Tout le monde va savoir » fut tout ce que je pus prononcer.

Brittany sut tout de suite de quoi je parlais. Je le savais. Elle me connaissais trop bien pour ne pas savoir immédiatement. Il y avait, après tout, une seule chose qui pouvait me mettre dans cette état et dont la simple idée qu'elle puisse être dévoilée me terrorise à ce point là. Je levai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à Mercedes. Elle n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Elle vis que je la regardais et commença à partir.

« C'est bon, tu peux rester »

Je m'étonnai moi-même. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de dire ça, c'était sorti tout seul. Après m'avoir vu dans cet état elle devait se poser pas mal de questions et après tout, elle était allée chercher Brittany pour moi. Elle méritait de savoir. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde le sache.

Je tournai ensuite ma tête vers Brittany. Nos regards se croisèrent. Son regard me réconforta un peu plus.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. » dit-elle « Je t'aime. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe. » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle m'aime. Elle vient de le dire. Finn a tort. Elle m'aime. Cette simple déclaration de la part de Brittany me donna un tout petit peu de courage pour lui expliquer toute la situation. Je n'omis aucun détails. Mes paroles, celles de Finn, la vidéo, ma fuite. Tout y passa. Ce n'était pas un récit facile mais le regard de Brittany m'encourageait à continuer. Je terminai mon récit, en larmes une fois de plus. J'attendis les réaction de Brittany et Mercedes.

Cette dernière semblait plus que choquer. Reste à savoir par quelle partie de mon histoire. Est-elle choquée parce que je venais d'avouer que j'étais lesbienne, est-elle choquée par les mots de Finn ? Par la publicité ? Je ne pouvais pas dire. Cela me rendait d'ailleurs légèrement nerveuse. Quoique je puisse dire le soutien de Mercedes était important. Elle était probablement une de mes plus proches amies après Brittany. Et Quinn d'une certaine façon.

« C'est bon Santana. J'avais plus ou moins des doutes sur vous deux. Je vous soutiens totalement ok ? » dit-elle avec un sourire

Les larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Cela semblait arriver assez fréquemment maintenant.

« Merci » répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Elle hocha la tête l'air de dire 'Il y a pas de quoi'.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver. Est-ce que...est-ce que tu veux qu'on reporte le mash-up ? » demanda-t-elle

Je ne pris même pas une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Non. Je le ferai. »

Elle sourit.

« Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux quelques minutes. Ne tardez pas trop on doit être sur scène dans 20 minutes.»

Je la regardai se diriger vers le coin pour se changer et se maquiller avant de reporter mon attention sur Brittany. Elle avait l'air bouleversé, triste et même un peu en colère.

« Britt... »

J'eus à peine commencé ma phrase que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon souffle se coupa. Ce n'était pas un baiser extravagant mais tendre, doux et il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Je t'aime Santana. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Et je sais que ça va être difficile mais je suis là. Je serai toujours là. » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

La réalité de la situation le frappa de nouveau. Ce moment que j'aurais dû pouvoir choisir avait été décidé à ma place. Sentant mon désespoir, Brittany resserra son étreinte encore un peu plus, ma tête dans le creux de son cou, étouffant mes sanglots. Nous restâmes comme ça encore quelques minutes, le temps que je me calme un tant soit peu.

Une fois que je me sentis capable d'affronter les autres, Brittany m'aida à me relever et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous habiller et de nous maquiller pour la prestation. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards curieux que me lançaient les autres TroubleTones. Mercedes, comprenant ma gêne, leur demanda de répéter leur pas de danse sous prétexte qu'il fallait absolument qu'on batte les New Directions.

Juste avant de nous mettre en place sur scène, Brittany m'arrêta, me prit dans ces bras et me murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Elle était là à me réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait alors que je pouvais bien voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi souffrait de cette situation.

Je savais qu'elle aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement. Elle savait que j'y étais presque, que j'aurais bientôt annoncé mon homosexualité de moi-même. Elle ne le disait pas mais je savais qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'un jour spontanément je lui prenne la main dans les couloirs du lycée où bien dans la rue, sans que je ressente le besoin de me cacher ou de scruter les alentours.

Brittany était aussi affectée que moi par les événements mais j'avais déjà tant de peine à garder un semblant de façade que j'étais incapable de trouver les mots pour la rassurer à mon tour. Et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Santana, je sais »

Nous nous plaçâmes sur la scène. La musique se fit entendre et je commençai à danser, les pas de danse me revenant comme un automatisme bien que ne les ayant pas répétés.

_Sure she's got it all but baby is that really what you want._

La musique s'arrêta. Mercedes et moi étions en première ligne. Je la vis légèrement tourner la tête vers moi comme pour vérifier mon état. Je tournai la tête à mon tour et lui jeta un regard discret et un peu incertain. _Ça va aller. Ça va aller. _La musique reprit.

Vint finalement mon tour de chanter. Comme pour les pas de danse, les paroles sortirent toutes seules de ma bouche. Je ressentais la chanson comme jamais auparavant. Je m'avançai sur la scène.

_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now._

Je pouvais pratiquement sentir ma voix commencer à trembler sur cette phrase. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à quel point ces paroles exprimaient parfaitement la peur que j'avais que Brittany trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi et que je ne sois pas capable de la retenir. Je sentis les larmes prêtent à déborder et je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur un point au loin et éviter que mes émotions ne prennent le dessus.

_Rumour has it. Rumour. Rumour has it._

C'était comme si le mash-up me tentait. Les rumeurs, les messes-basses, les regards en coin, tout ce que je craignais et que j'allais pourtant devoir bientôt supporter. _N'y pense pas. Concentre toi sur la performance. _

La chanson arriva à sa fin. Mais alors que je prononçais les dernières paroles je vis Finn, assis au premier rang, murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Rachel, cette dernière me regardant.

Les émotions que j'avais plus ou moins gardées sous contrôle pendant la chanson remontèrent une à une à la surface et se transformèrent en une rage incontrôlable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire à l'oreille ? » demandais-je en descendant rapidement de la scène, me fichant des regards interrogateurs de mes camarades.

« Je lui ai dit que je te trouvais très douée. » répondit-il d'un air ahuri.

« Non c'est pas ce que tu as dit. »

Mon corps tremblait de colère. C'était plus fort que moi.

« Si je te jure » le défendit Rachel

« Elle aussi tu l'as mise au courant ? »

Ma voix tremblait J'entendis vaguement m'appeler mais je l'ignorai.

« Tout le monde va le savoir et c'est de ta faute » crachai-je avec haine en le pointant du doigt.

« Tout le lycée est déjà au courant et tout le monde s'en fiche »

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Peu importe qu'ils s'en fichent. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision sous prétexte que tout le monde est soi-disant déjà au courant..

« Pas juste le lycée pauvre crétin, mais tout le monde ! »

_Oui j'ai une famille espèce d'idiot et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne savent pas._

« Mais de quoi tu parles là ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'entendis le claquement avant même de comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Je venais juste de gifler Finn. Ma respiration était forte et irrégulière, l'adrénaline circulant encore dans mon système.

« Qu'est-ce que... » dit Finn en reprenant ses esprits

« Tu n'avais pas le droit...» le coupai-je d'une voix tremblante « Dire ça tout haut dans les couloirs bondés du lycée »

« Santana, tout le lycée le sait. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que tout le monde va être au courant »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait être encore plus ignorant que ça ? N'avait-il pas écouté ce que je venais de lui dire ?

« Tu n'avais pas le droit !» répétai-je avec plus de force « Je sais...je sais que j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer et que j'ai probablement mérité que tu t'en prennes à moi à ton tour mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon ! Tu n'avais aucun droit ! Et mêler Brittany à tout ça...»

J'avais terminé ma phrase dans un tel murmure que je ne suis pas sûre que les autres aient entendu.

« C'est de ta faute...tu n'avais pas le droit » dis-je une dernière fois au bord des larmes avant de partir en courant, laissant tout le monde ou presque sous le choc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

** britat : I'll see what I can do but I'll probably wait until I'm finished with it in french before translating it in English.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : **

Le silence régna dans l'auditorium. Certains regardaient vers la porte par laquelle Santana venait de s'enfuir, d'autres étaient encore sous le choc, le regard dans le vide ou l'air ahuri. Seules trois personnes comprenaient tous les détails de ce qu'il venait de se jouer. Mercedes regarda Brittany. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, le regard tourné vers le sol, clairement bouleversée. Mercedes regarda ensuite . Il ne semblait pas savoir l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Devait-il aller à la recherche de Santana ? Devait-il expliquer à ses élèves les événements des derniers jours ? Ou bien devait-il tout simplement leur dire de rentrer chez eux et qu'il s'occuperait de la situation ?

Finalement Brittany releva la tête.

« Je... » commença-t-elle

Sa voix était à peine audible mais la salle était tellement silencieuse qu'elle en fit sursauter plus d'un.

« Je devrais aller la voir » continua-t-elle

Cela sembla sortir le professeur de ses pensées.

« Brittany je ne suis pas sûr...Peut-être que je devrais y aller » proposa-t-il

La blonde le regarda.

« Non. » répondit-elle simplement

Monsieur Schue ne sembla pas détecter la finalité dans le voix de son élève. Alors qu'il allait commencer à protester, Brittany l'interrompit.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de vous. Vous ne la connaissez pas. Je la connais. Je vais y aller maintenant »

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse et quitta l'auditorium, laissant derrière elle un groupe, une fois de plus ahuri.

* * *

Brittany arriva dans le couloir. Elle regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne. Elle essaya de penser où est-ce que Santana aurait pu aller. Les toilettes ? Non trop de risques que quelqu'un y aille aussi et la voit. Les vestiaires des Cheerios ? Non elle pourrait croiser Sue. La salle de la chorale ? Mais oui bien sûr. Santana avait avoué qu'elle aimait le Glee Club et aucun élève n'irait dans cette salle. C'est à peine s'ils en connaissaient l'existence.

C'est ainsi que Brittany se dirigea vers la salle de musique et lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots venant de la pièce elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, assise sur sa chaise habituelle la tête dans ses mains en train de pleurer, Cette vision de sa petite amie lui brisa le cœur. Si Brittany détestait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était stupide elle détestait encore plus voir les gens qu'elle aimait dans cet état. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise voisine de celle de Santana, après avoir rapproché celle-ci de façon à laisser le moins d'espace possible entre elles deux.

Brittany passa simplement son bras autour de Santana. Cette dernière posa immédiatement sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Aucune des deux ne prononça un mot, les seuls sanglots de Santana se faisant entendre dans la salle.

« J'étais...j'étais juste tellement en colère » dit finalement Santana

Brittany ne dit rien.

« Il agissait comme si ce n'était pas grave. Comme si parce que pour lui ça paraisse évident que...que toi et moi sortons ensemble lui donnait le droit de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai été garce avec lui, j'ai joué avec ses peurss et il a fait la même chose mais...c'est différent. Il n'est pas vraiment gros lui et même s'il l'était, il peut changer. Moi je suis...je suis vraiment lesbienne et je ne peux rien y faire. »

Brittany détestait très peu de monde. Elle cherchait toujours le meilleur chez les gens. Mais en voyant sa meilleure amie et petite amie, cette fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout, aussi brisée elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester Finn. Et le mec au nom de pizza qui avait fait cette stupide publicité dont Santana lui avait parlé.

« J'avais pas prévu de le gifler tu sais. Je sais que tu aimes pas la violence. »

« Je sais » répondit enfin Brittany.

C'était tout ce que Santana avait besoin d'entendre pour savoir que la blonde ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle acceptait le fait qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle avait été la première choquée par son action. Bien sûr elle s'était déjà battue avec Quinn ou encore avec Zizes mais c'était différent. Ces fois là c'était surtout pour faire parler d'elle, pour montrer aux autres que Santana Lopez ne se laissait marcher dessus par personne. C'était presque un calcul stratégique. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait rien calculé. Cette gifle n'était pas un signe de force mais un signe de faiblesse. C'était un signe qu'elle avait perdu tout contrôle et qu'elle avait laissé place à ses sentiments les plus profonds. Et Brittany comprenait ça.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda la blonde

« Est-ce...est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ? Chez toi je veux dire. Je peux pas affronter les autres maintenant et je ne me sens vraiment pas d'aller chez moi pour l'instant. »

Brittany hocha la tête.

« Reste là je vais chercher nos affaires » dit la blonde avant de se lever.

* * *

_Au même moment dans l'auditorium_

Tout le monde regarda Brittany sortir à son tour de l'auditorium. Finalement Artie fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il vientde se passer ? »

« Non mec je suis aussi paumé que toi » répondit Puck

« Finn, de quoi parlait Santana ? » demanda Rachel

Finn resta silencieux et soupira. Il allait devoir tout leur expliquer et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il adorait ses élèves mais ils étaient parfois vraiment compliqués à gérer.

« Finn, quelqu'un a entendu la conversation que tu as eue avec Santana dans le couloir il y a deux jours » annonça le professeur

Finn savait très bien de quoi Santana avait parlé et à quelle conversation son prof faisait référence.

« Quelle conversation ? » demanda Rachel

Tout le monde acquiesça. Elle avait posé la question que tout le monde avait en tête. Finn commença alors à expliquer la façon dont Santana était venue le voir alors qu'il était avec Rory et qu'elle avait commencé à s'excuser avant de renchérir et de se moquer à nouveau de lui. Il expliqua qu'il avait essayé de garder son sang froid mais qu'il avait tout simplement craqué.

«...et elle commençait à partir lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne faisait pas son coming out » dit-il

Personne ne fut vraiment surpris par la révélation de Finn. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins que Santana n'étaient pas hétéro. Il suffisait de la voir avec Brittany pour comprendre. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'annoncer à la terre entière. Elle avait rendu ça très clair l'année passée lorsqu'elle avait chanté Landslide et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas nié quand Quinn l'avait mentionné qu'elle était prête à l'avouer au Glee club.

« Parce que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle martyrisait tout le monde et que c'était lâche de ne pas admettre qu'elle aimait Brittany. Je veux dire on le sait tous. C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait tout à l'heure. » ajouta Finn

Quelques soupirs de désapprobation se firent entendre mais personne ne dit rien. Finn comprenait bien que le récit de ses actions en avait sûrement choqué plus d'un, notamment Kurt et Rachel. Étant gay ou vivant dans une famille homoparentale, les deux connaissaient bien les enjeux d'un coming out. Dans ce cas là d'un coming out forcé.

« Finn, une des personnes ayant entendu votre conversation est la nièce de Reggie Salazar. Étant prêt à tout pour gagner l'élection il a exploité l'homosexualité de Santana dans un spot publicitaire à l'encontre de Sue. Ce spot sera diffusé à la télévision d'ici la fin de la semaine. C'est ce dont parlait Santana lorsqu'elle t'a dit que tout le monde allait être au courant. »

Un murmure parcourut le groupe.

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Kurt clairement contrarié.

Lui mieux que quiconque savait ce que pouvait ressentir Santana. Et même si elle était difficile à supporter parfois, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et jamais il n'aurait pu souhaiter qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Elle l'avait même protégé contre Karofsky l'année dernière.

« Je ne pensais pas...Je ne voulais pas..Je n'ai jamais souhaité que cela arrive » dit Finn, honteux

« Mec, tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là ! » constata Puck

Finn le savait. Il aurait dû savoir. Ayant Kurt pour frère il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça à Santana, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir. Il avait d'ailleurs regretté ses mots peu après être parti de ce fameux couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour elle maintenant ? » demanda Finn

Will soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Finn. Elle devra probablement le dire à sa famille. Ce ne sera pas facile. » répondit .

Il espérait vraiment que tout se terminerait bien pour son élève. C'était une des membres, enfin ancienne membre, de son club qu'il avait le plus de mal à cerner. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Aujourd'hui était une des rares fois ou il l'avait vu pleurée. Et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi brisé. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Santana. L'année dernière il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait rien fait. Il ne savait pas comment l'approcher sans qu'elle ne se referme comme une huître. Alors il avait laissé couler, se disant que ce n'était rien. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait des difficultés à accepter sa sexualité il regrettait de ne pas au moins lui avoir dit que si jamais elle avait besoin de parler il était là. Tout ça uniquement parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir toujours tout sous contrôle. Il avait échoué en tant que prof et en tant que personne.

« Et Shelby et moi devons voir ce que nous faisons pour la gifle. Même si elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, la violence n'est pas tolérable. » ajouta-t-il

A ce moment précis, Will Schuester détestait vraiment sa conscience de prof et d'adulte. Un bruit interrompu ses pensées. Tous se retournèrent et virent que Brittany était revenue dans l'auditorium. Elle les regarda avant de s'avancer et d'aller dans les coulisses. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard portant ses affaires et celles de Santana.

« Brittany où est Santana ? » demanda

« Je ne vous le dirais pas » répondit-elle simplement

« Brittany. » dit Shelby d'un ton désapprobateur.

C'était la première fois que Shelby parlait depuis le début des événements. Elle avait sûrement été la plus choquée par les révélation qui avaient été faites étant donné qu'elle enseignait à McKinley depuis à peine quelques mois. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ses élèves et n'avait donc pas su quoi dire.

« Non. Je vous ai entendu. Vous voulez punir Santana car elle a giflé Finn. Je ne vous laisserais pas. Pas aujourd'hui. » dit-elle une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

Tous furent surpris par le ton de Brittany. Elle qui avait l'habitude de toujours coopérer avec les professeurs venait de s'opposer fermement aux deux adultes.

« Brittany la violence n'est pas la solution. On ne peut pas laisser passer. » tenta de raisonner

« Avant le Glee club Puck et Finn balançaient des élèves dans les poubelles. Ils n'ont pas été exclus. Lauren Zizes a jeté Santana à travers un couloir. Elle n'a pas été exclue. Karofsky poussait Kurt contre les casiers et le menaçait. Il n'a pas été exclu. C'est Santana qui a aidé Kurt. Et tous les gens qui jettent des slushies sur les autres n'ont pas été exclus. C'était quoi leur excuse ? Santana n'avait sûrement pas raison de gifler Finn. Mais elle est contrariée et effrayée. Et ça elle a toutes les raisons de l'être. Vous pensez tous que c'est une mauvaise personne mais ce n'est pas vrai. Si vous la connaissiez aussi bien que moi vous sauriez qu'elle n'a pas frappé Finn juste pour être violente mais parce qu'elle avait trop mal à l'intérieur. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez pris le temps d'essayer de la connaître. Elle ne sait pas comment aimer les autres alors c'est plus simple pour elle d'être méchante. Mais quand on la connaît c'est la personne la plus géniale qui existe. Elle aime, défend et protège ses amis quoi qu'il arrive. Alors non je ne vous dirais pas où elle est parce que cette fois ci elle ne mérite pas d'être punie. Si demain vous l'amener quand même chez le principal et bien votre décision sera injuste et cruelle. »

Brittany finit son discours à bout de souffle et des larmes dans les yeux. Les autres la regardaient abasourdis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps et aussi clairement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'énerver pour ainsi dire. C'était une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qu'ils découvraient.

Elle s'approcha de Finn qui recula un peu dans son siège, légèrement effrayé.

« Elle voulait pas te frapper tu sais. Je sais qu'elle le regrette. Pas pour toi mais parce qu'elle sait que je n'aime pas la violence. »

Finn se sentit rassurer, il n'allait pas se faire frapper de nouveau.

« J-je comprends » dit-il

Brittany l'ignora complètement et se rapprocha un peu plus due son visage.

« Mais j'aime encore moins qu'on raconte n'importe quoi sur ma meilleure amie. Ne pas être prête à admettre à tout le monde qu'elle m'aime ne fait d'elle une lâche. Moi je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle me l'a dit. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me suffisait très bien en attendant qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour l'annoncer au monde entier. Elle faisait des progrès pour s'accepter. Elle m'a laissé lui tenir la main en public. Elle commençait à accepter de se montrer avec moi, pas en tant que meilleure amie mais en tant que petite amie. Elle n'est pas lâche. D'après moi elle est bien plus courageuse que toi. Elle s'est battue toute sa vie contre ses sentiments, les enfermant tout au fond de son cœur et elle commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir aux autres. Ça demande bien plus de courage que d'être le soi-disant leader du Glee club. Et maintenant elle va devoir faire face à sa famille sans en avoir eu le choix. Les seules personnes aussi courageuses que ça ici sont Kurt et Blaine. »

Décidément Brittany ne parlait pas souvent mais quand elle parlait ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Et je t'interdis de redire une seule fois fois que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Santana parce que je le suis et que ça ne changera jamais. » finit-elle en regardant Finn droit dans les yeux.

Et sur ces mots elle sortit finalement de l'auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est le dernier chapitre que je vais poster avant quelques semaines. Je pars après demain et je n'aurais ni l'occasion d'écrire ni l'occasion d'ajouter un chapitre. J'enchaîne ensuite avec mes partiels donc je serais un peu occupée.**

**Si j'ai un peu de temps je posterais peut-être vers la mi-mai sinon il faudra attendre le mois de juin.**

**Voilà voilà bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

_Salle de chant_

Brittany retrouva Santana dans la salle de chant. Elle avait jeté un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle en sortant de l'auditorium pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait et avait constaté qu'ils étaient tous trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu veux te changer avant de rentrer » demande Brittany

« Non foutons le camp d'ici aussi vite que possible » répondit Santana avec urgence

Brittany ne la contredit pas et elles se dirigèrent vers le parking.

« Hey Britt tu crois que tu peux conduire ? »

Santana était encore bien trop contrariée pour pouvoir conduire en toute sécurité.

« Bien sûr. Tu pourras juste me guider s'il te plaît. Tu sais des fois je me perds.»

Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture et Brittany démarra. Santana l'observa conduire. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Brittany. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferait sans la blonde. Brittany ne la laissait se renfermer sur elle-même, elle faisait en sorte de garder Santana sur terre quand il fallait.

« Merci » dit Santana.

Brittany la regarda brièvement d'un air interrogateur avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

« D'être là pour moi je veux dire » clarifia la brune timidement

« Je serai toujours là pour toi Santana. »

* * *

_Dans l'auditorium_

« Mec j'aurais pas aimé être à ta place » lança Puck après le départ de Brittany

« La ferme Puck » marmonna Finn

« On se calme les garçons ! » intervint Monsieur Schue « Bon le mash-off est terminé. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. » continua-t-il

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ses élèves. Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La situation était expliquée et il n'était pas nécessaire de déblatérer sur ce qu'avait déclaré Brittany avant de partir. Le mieux était de rentrer chez soi et de méditer sur les événements avant d'affronter la journée de demain.

D'ailleurs les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Même Rachel ne broncha pas. Les TroubleTones se dirigèrent vers les coulisses pour se changer tandis que les New Directions sortirent directement de l'auditorium. Seul Finn resta en retrait. Il souhaitait discuter avec ses professeurs.

« Rachel, Kurt je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes ok ? »

Rachel hocha la tête et Kurt se contenta de fixer Finn, l'air méfiant, avant de quitter la salle en compagnie de la jeune diva.

« Monsieur Schue , Miss Corcoran qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour Santana ? Je veux dire est-ce que vous allez l'envoyer chez le principal ? » demanda-t-il

Will n'était déjà pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire avant que Brittany n'arrive mais le discours de cette dernière l'avait vraiment secoué. D'autant qu'il ne cessait de se rappeler le visage de Santana lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau de Sue en courant. La douleur et la peur sur le visage de son élève allait sûrement le hanter pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'envoyer chez Figgins après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle allait devoir traverser dans les prochains jours. De plus une expulsion l'empêcherait de participer aux communales. Il devait donc en discuter avec Shelby.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit son professeur honnêtement « Il faudra qu'on en discute. »

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Finn. Nous te verrons demain. » ajouta Shelby.

Finn détectant la finalité dans le ton de la mère biologique de sa petite amie ne discuta pas plus longtemps et sortit de l'auditorium. Une fois le jeune dehors, Will soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la scène. Il fut rejoint par Shelby quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait Will » demanda-t-elle

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cherchait ses mots.

« Brittany n'avait pas tort. Santana est dans le Glee club depuis deux ans et je n'ai jamais cherché à la connaître plus que ça. Je suis beaucoup plus proche de Finn, Rachel, Artie et tous les autres. Quand j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient des problèmes j'essayais de les aider. Mais Santana...elle est dans ton club donc tu sais comment elle est. Une apparence parfaite, toujours prête à lâcher une insulte. Et je crois que je n'ai pas cessé de la voir comme la pom-pom girl de Sue qui espionnait le Glee club il y a deux ans. Je me suis pas arrêtée deux secondes pour me dire que peut-être sa colère n'était pas liée à l'envie de rabaisser les autres. Et même l'année dernière lorsque j'ai remarqué que quelque chose se passait je n'ai pas essayé de l'approcher et d'en parler. » dit Will dans un soupir

« Elle t'aurait probablement envoyé balader » constata Shelby.

« La connaissant c'est fort probable. Mais au moins elle aurait su qu'un adulte était là pour elle si jamais elle en avait besoin. Mais j'ai préféré ne rien faire. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qu'elle traversait. » continua-t-il

« Elle fait comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Elle construit cette sorte de bouclier autour d'elle en présence des autres. Les seules fois ou je l'ai vue adopter une apparence plus douce... » commença Shelby.

«...c'est en présence de Brittany » termina Will

« Tu sais je n'ai rien vu non plus. Et j'aurais dû être plus ferme et mettre définitivement un stop à l'attitude de Santana. La vérité c'est qu'il y a plusieurs fautifs dans cette histoire. Reggie Salazar ne devrait pas avoir le droit de faire cette vidéo. Santana aurait dû arrêter de harceler Finn et ce dernier n'aurait pas dû utiliser l'homosexualité de celle-ci pour se venger. Et toi et moi aurions dû faire plus attention à ce que nos élèves pouvaient ressentir. »

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça en arrive là pour qu'on réagisse Shelby ? Quand Santana s'est enfuie du bureau de Sue...jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi brisée. Et Brittany a marqué un point quand elle a dit que Santana avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être aussi bouleversée. Il a fallu que la vie d'une de nos élèves soit sur le point d'être chamboulée pour qu'on réagisse. Quel genre de prof est-on ? »

Will commençait à s'énerver. Il était même royalement en pétard contre lui même. Shelby tenta de le calmer.

« Écoute c'est déjà fait de toute façon. On ne peut rien changer à ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais on peut faire quelque chose maintenant. Bien sûr on ne peut pas imaginer ce à quoi va devoir faire face Santana dans les prochains jours et les prochaines semaines mais on peut lui montrer qu'elle a notre soutien et celui de ses camarades. Tu les connais depuis plus longtemps que moi Will, tu sais mieux que quiconque comment ces gamins fonctionnent. Et je suis sûre que malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans deux groupes rivaux et qu'ils se chamaillent pour des trucs d'adolescents à la fin de la journée ils se considèrent comme appartenant à une famille. Une famille avec des dysfonctionnements mais une famille quand même. »

Will resta muet.

« Je te laisse la décision finale. Mais pour ce que ça vaut je pense qu'on devrait laisser Santana s'en sortir avec un simple avertissement de notre part pour la gifle. Et je ne dis pas ça pour qu'elle puisse participer aux communales. Si Brittany dit qu'elle le regrette c'est que ça doit être vrai » continua Shelby.

Will ne dit rien.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Shelby

* * *

_Chez Brittany_

Brittany et Santana étaient dans la voiture. Elled venaient tout juste d'arriver devant la maison de la blonde. Cette dernière attendait que Santana fasse le premier pas. Elle savait que la brune avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recomposer.

« Ok je suis prête » dit finalement Santana.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la voiture et remontèrent la petite allée qui menait à la porte. Elles entrèrent dans la maison.

« Brittany est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda une voix féminine

« Oui Maman »

Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années arriva dans l'entrée.

« Oh je ne savais pas que tu venais Santana » s'étonna la mère de Brittany

« Je peux partir si vous voulez Mme Pierce » répondit rapidement Santana gênée

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que Brittany ne m'avait pas prévenue. Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? J'ai fait des cookies.»

Brittany observa sa meilleure amie et sentit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment partante pour faire la discussion sa mère en mangeant des cookies.

« Non ça ira on va juste aller rejoindre Lord Tubbington » répondit Brittany

Elle joignit son petit doigt avec celui de Santana et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. La mère de Brittany observa les deux jeunes filles d'un air soucieux. Elle connaissait Santana depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir dire que la jeune hispanique n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Et sa fille ne refusait jamais des cookies faits maison. Sauf lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Quelque chose avait dû se passer au lycée qui avait affecté sa fille et sa petite amie.

Oui, la mère de Brittany était au courant que les deux étaient plus que de simples amies. Les deux avaient toujours été proches et lorsque celles-ci s'étaient disputés l'année dernière, elle avait remarqué à quel point sa fille était misérable. Quand les deux s'étaient réconciliées et avaient recommencé à se voir régulièrement pendant l'été, sa fille était redevenue l'éternel rayon de soleil qu'elle était. Ça et le fait qu'elle avait entendu Brittany marmonner dans son sommeil à quel point Santana était la plus belle et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mme Pierce n'avait que faire que sa fille soit amoureuse d'une autre fille tant qu'elle était heureuse. Elle espérait juste que quoi que ce soit qui préoccupait les deux jeunes filles ça n'était pas trop grave.

A l'étage Santana et Brittany entrèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elles posèrent leurs affaires et allèrent mécaniquement s'allonger sur le lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles restèrent là sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Derrière la porte fermée de la chambre de Brittany elles pouvaient être elles-mêmes et même si ce n'était que temporaire, elles étaient protégées du reste du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Britt-Britt ? » demanda finalement Santana dans un murmure

« On va faire comme Kurt et Blaine et toutes les autres licornes du monde. Je sais que ça va aller. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans la question de Santana. Elle voulait simplement comprendre comment Brittany arrivait à rester optimiste.

« Je le sais parce que quoi qu'il arrive je sais que je t'ai toi. Je sais que si quelqu'un se moque de nous tu nous défendras et je sais que si jamais tu n'y arrives pas parce que ça te rend triste alors je serais là pour te réconforter. » répondit la blonde « Je sais que c'était pas prévu comme ça et que ça prendra du temps avant que tu sois à l'aise avec le fait que tout le monde sache que tu aimes les filles. Mais je crois en toi et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Et dans un an, deux ans, dix ans ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Santana soupira. Elle voulait tant croire à ce que Brittany disait. Elle voulait tant croire que Brittany avait raison. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était la réaction de ses parents. Santana pouvait peut-être tenir tête aux autres élèves et apprendre à se moquer de ce qu'ils disaient d'elle mais si ses parents ne l'acceptaient pas elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. La mettraient-ils à la porte ? L'interdiraient-ils de voir Brittany ? Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

« Tout ira bien tu verras » promis Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Comme vous voyez j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire et donc voici le chapitre 4. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Une pensée pour Cory qui aurait fêté ses 32 ans aujourd'hui.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après s'être changée, Mercedes sortit de l'auditorium l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Santana. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas très proches mais elle se souciait quand même de la situation de celle-ci. D'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Santana dans un état aussi...Disons qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dévastée. L'hispanique avait toujours l'habitude de parcourir les couloirs la tête haute et non pas de se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. Bien sûr étant donné les événements cela se comprenait. Mercedes s'inquiétait aussi pour Brittany. La jeune blonde avait eu l'air tout aussi bouleversé et le fait qu'elle se soit mise autant en colère le prouvait.

C'est pourquoi elle voulait tant prendre de leurs nouvelles mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment les deux réagiraient, surtout Santana pour être honnête. En plus elle ne savait pas où elles étaient et envoyer un simple texto semblait bien peu au vu de la situation.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du parking, elle vit une silhouette au loin.

* * *

Quinn était perdue. Au sens figuré du terme bien sûr. Ces derniers mois avait été un pur chaos. Elle avait eu une période punk, s'était teint les cheveux et s'était fait faire un tatouage. Elle était finalement sortie de sa phase rebelle pour pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de voir sa fille, Beth, qu'elle cherchait maintenant à récupérer par tous les moyens possibles bien que Shelby l'ait interdit de la voir.

Elle avait été si préoccupé par ses propres problèmes qu'elle n'avait même pas vu que ses deux meilleures amies sortaient ensemble. Bien sûr elle savait que Santana était lesbienne et que sa relation avec Brittany n'était pas purement platonique mais elle n'avait pas vu que les deux avaient entamé une relation sérieuse et exclusive. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour que Santana arrête ses insultes à répétition. Peut-être que si elle avait tenté de se rapprocher des deux autres jeunes filles les choses auraient pu se passer autrement.

C'est pourquoi Quinn était là, adossée contre sa voiture, en train de fumer une cigarette qui lui restait de sa période punk. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour ses deux amies. Elles s'étaient certes peut-être éloignées ces derniers temps mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se moquait de ce qui leur arrivait. Après tout Quinn était peut-être la seule, à part Brittany, à connaître Santana. Et elle avait vu l'ampleur des dégâts lorsque celle ci avait giflé Finn. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois ou Santana s'était battue, cette gifle n'était pas préméditée et cela prouvait à quel point elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Décidée à aller montrer son soutien à ses deux amies, Quinn écrasa le mégot par terre avant de sortir ses clés de voiture.

« Hey Quinn »

Quinn se retourna et vit que Mercedes se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je suis inquiète pour Santana »

Silence.

« Moi aussi » lâcha Quinn

Alors que Mercedes et Quinn avaient été proches à une période, elles se trouvaient là l'une en face de l'autre sans rien avoir à dire. Après la naissance de Beth, Quinn était retournée habiter chez elle et avec l'été la distance s'était creusée si bien que lorsque la nouvelle année avait démarré elles n'avaient presque plus vraiment de contact sauf à travers le Glee club. Quant à cette année avec la période rebelle de Quinn et la création des TroubleTones...disons que ça ne les avait sûrement pas rapprochées.

« J'allais aller les voir. Tu veux venir ? » demanda la blonde

« Tu sais ou est-ce qu'elles sont allées ? » Mercedes était tellement surprise par la proposition de Quinn que ce fut tout ce qu'elle put trouver à répondre.

« Je suis quasiment sûre qu'elles sont chez Brittany. »

Quinn ouvrit sa voiture et rentra dedans. Elle mit les clés dans le contact. Puis elle se pencha et ouvrit la porte côté passager. Elle jeta un regard à Mercedes qui disait 'Allez viens monte'. Celle-ci sembla comprendre et décida finalement de grimper à son tour dans la voiture. Quinn démarra et quitta le parking. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant une partie du trajet jusqu'à ce que Mercedes ne brise le silence.

« Je l'ai trouvée. Avant la performance. J'aurais jamais pensé la voir comme ça. »

« Santana a certainement l'habitude d'agir comme une garce sans cœur » répondit Quin, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Sa constatation était dénuée de toute méchanceté. Elle savait parfaitement que Santana avait des sentiments mais elle ne les montrait que très rarement et quand ça arrivait en général le public était réduit.

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? »

Quinn connaissait Brittany et Santana depuis la première année de lycée. Elles étaient tout de suite devenues amies, enfin en quelque sorte. Quinn et Santana avaient le même but : devenir les reines du lycée et le contrôler. Santana avait insisté pour garder Brittany dans le trio. C'était le premier élément qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Quinn car si le souhait de la brune était d'être en haut de l'échelle sociale, il était hors de question pour elle de laisser tomber Brittany. C'est ainsi qu'était née la Unholy Trinity.

Au fil du temps Quinn avait remarqué que les deux autres filles étaient très proches si bien qu'elle se sentait parfois exclue. Les petits regards en coins, les petits doigts liés, Quinn avait vu toutes ces petites choses. Puis une fois lors d'une soirée elle avait surprise les deux en train de s'embrasser. Brittany n'avait pas été du tout gênée disant simplement qu'elles s'entraînaient pour les garçons. Santana en revanche avait rougit et avait fixé le sol. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête Quinn avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans le regard de son amie : de l'incertitude et de la peur. Le lendemain Santana commençait à sortir avec Puck. Et depuis ce jour il y avait cette règle tacite entre Quinn et Santana : ne parle jamais de ce que tu as vu.

Quinn s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle s'en fichait pas mal que son amie soit attirée par les filles. Puis il y avait eu le Glee club et Beth et sa relation avec les deux autres filles en avait souffert. Ce ne fut pas avant la fin de leur année de première, à New York, que les trois eurent de nouveau une conversation honnête. Quinn avait clairement fait allusion à l'attirance de Santana pour les filles et celle-ci n'avait pas nié. C'est là qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de la distance qui était venue s'installer entre elle et ses deux meilleures amies. Plus honteuse de sa sexualité, Santana acceptait de l'admettre à des personnes proches d'elle.

Donc oui Quinn était au courant depuis longtemps que Santana était lesbienne mais elle avait complètement raté le fait qu'elle était en couple avec le tiers du trio le plus gentil.

« Oui » se contenta-t-elle de répondre « Et toi ? »

« J'avais mes doutes. Avant les communales il y a deux ans. J'étais au téléphone avec Kurt, Tina, Artie, Brittany et Santana. On discutait de... » Mercedes s'arrêta une seconde. Peut-être que de mentionner Beth dans la conversation n'était pas la meilleure des idées «...je ne sais plus trop. Mais Santana a déclaré que coucher ensemble ne voulait pas dire sortir ensemble. Ce à quoi Brittany à rajouter que si c'était le cas Santana et elle sortiraient ensemble » continua-t-elle

Quinn laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est bien le genre de Brittany ça » répondit la blonde

Elles rirent quelques secondes avant que le silence ne s'impose une nouvelle fois.

« J'espère vraiment que ça ira » confia Mercedes.

« Moi aussi Mercedes. Moi aussi... »

* * *

_Lycée McKinley_

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...Ou est Kurt ?» dit Finn en rejoignant Rachel

« Il a raccompagné Blaine à sa voiture. Il devrait..ah tiens le voilà » répondit la brunette

En effet Kurt venait juste de les rejoindre. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent pendant un moment. La situation était quelque peu inconfortable pour les trois jeunes.

« On devrait probablement y aller non » proposa Rachel

« Bonne idée » s'empressa de répondre Finn.

Les trois jeunes allèrent donc sur le parking et prirent la voiture. Finn raccompagna Rachel chez elle. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille se déroula dans le calme le plus total. Arrivés chez elle, le couple sortit, laissant Kurt dans la voiture le temps de se dire au revoir.

« Comment va ta joue ? » demanda Rachel

« Ça va » répondit Finn

« Écoute Finn je ne vais pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu as dit. J'ai deux pères tu imagines bien que je suis assez sensibilisée sur le sujet de l'homosexualité mais je sais aussi très bien comment Santana peut se comporter. Vous êtes tous les deux en tort. Ceci dit je veux que tu saches que je te soutiens quoi qu'il arrive et je ne vais pas être plus dure que ça avec toi. Je pense bien sûr que tu devras t'excuser auprès d'elle et vice versa. »

Finn allait protester mais Rachel l'arrêta.

« Je ne défends pas son comportement mais sa vie entière peut très bien être sur le point de changer complètement. Peut-être que rien ne changera, peut-être que sa famille l'acceptera et que tout ira bien. Mais la possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas existe. Tu dois t'excuser Finn. Mais pas juste pour faire bonne figure d'accord ? Tu devras être sérieux et sincère. Il faut que tu vois le problème dans tes actions. Tout comme elle devra le voir dans ses insultes qui sont allées trop loin » finit Rachel

« Ok » admit le jeune homme

« Ça ira? » rajouta la brunette après un court silence

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien Kurt n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi et je pense qu'il va sûrement...te faire la leçon pour le dire gentiment »

« Je sais. Ça ira » la rassura Finn

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent brièvement avant que Rachel ne se dirige vers la porte et que Finn ne rejoigne Kurt dans la voiture et se mette en route pour rentrer chez eux.

« Vraiment Finn ? » lâcha finalement Kurt au bout de quelques minutes, un brin de colère dans la voix. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. »

« Kurt... »

« Non Finn ! Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas grave parce que tout le Glee club était déjà au courant et que d'après toi tout le lycée le savait déjà mais non ce n'est pas une excuse et tu devrais le savoir. Forcer quelqu'un à révéler son homosexualité n'est jamais acceptable. Même si elle a été épouvantable avec toi, m'avoir comme frère ne t'a donc rien appris ? »

« Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses. »

« Je sais. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. En arrivant chez eux Burt et Carole les attendaient dans la cuisine. Les deux portaient un regard déçu sur le visage.

« Je vais aller dans ma chambre » dit Kurt avant de laisser son frère seul avec les deux adultes.

« Vous êtes au courant je suppose » dit Finn la tête basse

« C'est moi qui ait reçu la vidéo et j'étais présent quand Santana l'a vue » expliqua Burt « Et on vient de recevoir un coup de fil de Monsieur Schue nous expliquant ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle te harcelait Finn ? On aurait pu faire quelque chose » demanda Carole

« Pour qu'on se foute de moi parce que je vais me plaindre à mes parents ? Non merci » répondit le jeune homme « De toute façon elle fait ça tout le temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai craqué cette fois-ci »

« Peut-être parce que tu savais quelque chose sur elle qui pouvait lui faire du mal » continua sa mère

« J'en avais marre et je voulais qu'elle goûte de son propre poison. »

« Et c'est tout a fait normal comme sentiment mon chéri. Elle devra s'excuser aussi. Mais Monsieur Schue a dit que tu avais répondu que tout le monde savait déjà et que ce n'était pas grave. Je te connais Finn et je sais très bien que tu comprends pourquoi ce que tu as dit était mal. Dis moi que j'ai raison Finn »

« J'ai regretté dès que je suis parti. Je voulais pas que ça arrive Maman. Tu dois me croire je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait cette vidéo. » répondit Finn la voix tremblante

Il ne détestait pas Santana. Il savait que quand elle voulait elle pouvait être sympa. Kurt lui avait raconté la fois ou elle s'était opposé à Karofsky. Et elle avait déjà admis qu'elle aimait bien le Glee club. Il en avait juste eu ras le bol de se faire rabaisser. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait voulu ruiner sa vie. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que tout se passerait au mieux pour elle.

« Oh je sais Finn. Je sais.» dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Finn brisa le contact quelques secondes plus tard et se tourna vers Burt.

« Comment...comment était-elle ? Après avoir vu la vidéo je veux dire. » demande Finn même s'il imaginait très bien la réaction de sa camarade

« Finn je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te dire ça »

« S'il te plaît. Pas forcément de détails, pas ce qu'elle a dit juste...Je veux juste savoir l'étendu des dégâts que j'ai causés. S'il te plaît...»

« Je ne la connais pas bien mais...elle était terrifiée Finn. »

Finn avala difficilement, la tête baissée. Burt et Carole se regardèrent. Carole hocha la tête et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Cela sembla faire réagir Finn.

« Attendez vous n'allez pas me punir ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas fiers de ce que tu as fait Finn. Nous sommes déçus que tu en soit arrivé là. Mais on sait que tu te rends compte de ton erreur et que tu te sens coupable. C'est assez comme punition pour l'instant fiston. A toi maintenant de faire en sorte d'arranger le plus possible les choses. Tu as fait une erreur dont les conséquences ne t'affectent pas toi mais une autre personne. A toi de prendre tes responsabilités. »

« Je comprends... »

« Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes fiston »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais en partiels. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis maintenant en vacances et j'aurais donc plus de temps pour écrire :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez à commenter ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Chez Brittany_

Quinn se gara devant la maison de Brittany puis coupa le contact.

« Tu penses que Brittany nous laissera entrer ? » demanda Mercedes.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer » répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Tout dépendait de Santana. Si cette dernière acceptait de les voir Brittany les laisserait rentrer sinon elles devront tout simplement repartir chez elles.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Quinn sonna. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds chez Brittany. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent sur Mme Pierce.

« Quinn ? » dit-elle d'un air étonné « Désolée je suis un peu surprise cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à la maison » ajouta-t-elle

«Oui...Les derniers mois ont été un peu chaotiques » tenta d'expliquer la blonde

« C'est tout a fait compréhensible » répliqua la mère de Brittany avec un sourire.

Brittany lui avait tout raconté de la phase rebelle de Quinn. Sa fille était un vrai moulin à paroles parfois.

« Et tu dois être Mercedes. Je t'ai vue aux régionales de l'année dernière et Brittany m'a parlé de toi et des TroubleTones.»

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Pierce » répondit poliment Mercedes

« Est-ce que Brittany et Santana sont là ? » demanda finalement Quinn

La mère de Brittany les regarda avec un regard inquisiteur. D'abord sa fille et Santana rentraient à la maison clairement contrariées et maintenant Quinn qui n'était pas venue depuis des mois et Mercedes qui n'était jamais venue demandaient à les voir, un air anxieux sur le visage.

_Il faudra que je parle à Brittany._

« Entrez entrez je vais aller voir si elles sont disponibles »

Elle les fit entrer avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

_Chambre de Brittany_

Les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours allongées sur le lit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La blonde espérait que tout irait bien pour sa petite amie et la brune, bien que terrifiée, essayait de profiter au maximum de la présence rassurante et réconfortante de Brittany. Le bruit de la sonnette les fit sursauter.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? » demanda Santana légèrement paniquée

« Non je ne crois pas mais j'ai peut-être oublié » répondit Brittany pensive

Elle se détacha de Santana et se leva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'inquiéta la brune

Santana n'aimait être aussi dépendante mais la présence de Brittany était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'être à peu près calme.

« Je vais juste voir discrètement qui c'est, je reviens tout de suite. Promis.»

Respectant sa parole, la blonde fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'est Quinn et Mercedes. Je crois qu'elles sont là pour nous voir »

Santana ne répondit pas.

« Si tu ne veux pas les voir je peux leur dire de partir »

Santana hésitait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie d'avoir de la compagnie, autre que Brittany bien sûr. D'un autre côté Mercedes était déjà courant et l'avait déjà vue s'effondrer il n'y a même pas deux heures. Quant à Quinn cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle savait.

Santana avait tout de même envie de rester au maximum avec sa petite amie mais elle se doutait que cette dernière serait sûrement contente de voir leurs amies et de savoir qu'elles les soutenaient.

« Non c'est bon. Elles peuvent venir »

Santana sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision lorsqu'elle vit un sourire timide apparaître sur le visage de Brittany. Cette dernière lui murmura d'ailleurs un 'je t'aime' avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elles furent interrompues par la mère de Brittany qui frappait à la porte. Santana se crispa à l'idée que la mère de sa petite amie puisse entrer dans la pièce. La blonde comprit tout de suite et se détacha de la brune.

« Brittany ? Quinn et Mercedes sont là » dit-elle a travers la porte.

« J'arrive. » répondit la jeune fille « Tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-elle à Santana

« Oui. »

Brittany lui vola un dernier baiser avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre ses deux autres amies. Quinn et Mercedes se tenaient dans l'entrée ne sachant pas trop l'accueil qu'elles allaient recevoir. Brittany s'approcha d'elles et leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

« C'est gentil d'être passées » dit sincèrement Brittany

« On s'inquiétait pour vous deux » expliqua simplement Mercedes

« Elle tient le coup ? » demanda Quinn

« Elle essaie. »

La réponse de Brittany fut suivie d'un court silence. Il semblait que les événements de la journée avaient rendu le Glee club sans voix.

« Dis lui qu'on est là pour elle si elle a besoin »

Mercedes avait finalement pris la parole et supposa que Santana ne voulait peut-être pas les voir puisque Brittany n'avait rien dit.

« Tu pourras le lui dire toi-même. Venez on va dans ma chambre, c'est plus calme »

Mercedes et Quinn se regardèrent, étonnées.

« Puis je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Lord Tubbington et Santana tous les deux sans surveillance. Ils se chamaillent souvent. »

Brittany avait rajouté ça dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, plus que pesante. Cela fonctionna à merveille puisque les deux autres jeunes filles décrochèrent un sourire. Les trois jeunes filles montèrent donc les escaliers et allèrent dans la chambre de Brittany. Celle-ci s'installa aux côtés de sa petite amie sur le lit tandis que les deux autres jeunes filles s'assirent au bout du lit. Santana hocha simplement la tête pour reconnaître leur présence.

« Quinn et moi étions inquiètes et euh on voulait te dire qu'on vous soutenait. Brittany et toi. » s'adressa finalement Mercedes maladroitement à Santana qui fixait la couverture intensément.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. La brune savait bien que ses deux amies n'avaient aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Après tout elles étaient dans le Glee club et il faut bien se l'avouer c'est le club le plus gay qu'il existe à McKinley. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elles ne changent d'avis.

Quinn qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors remarqua l'expression effrayée de Santana, une expression similaire à celle qu'elle avait sur son visage il y a quelques années quand Quinn les avait surprises.

« On ne va pas changer d'avis Santana. Cela ne nous pose aucun problème.»

Santana releva la tête étonnée. Oui. Malgré la distance qui s'étaient installée entre les deux, Quinn avait encore une certaine capacité à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être pas aussi bien que Brittany mais tout de même. Quinn lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait l'air de dire 'Je te connais'.

« Ok. » lâcha finalement la brune

Pour n'importe quelle autre personne ce simple mot n'était pas grand chose mais dans le langage de Santana Lopez ce petit 'Ok' signifiait 'J'accepte votre aide et j'en suis reconnaissante'.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand je suis partie de l'auditorium je veux dire. » demanda Santana

C'était son moyen plus ou moins subtil de juger la réaction de ses professeurs et des autres membres des New Directions et des Troubletones. Elle souhaitait savoir ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre lorsqu'elle retournerait au lycée.

Quinn et Mercedes racontèrent donc comment Brittany avait tenu tête à Monsieur Schuester avant d'aller la rejoindre. Cette information fit rougir légèrement Brittany tandis que Santana la regarda affectueusement. Elles informèrent Santana que Monsieur Schue leur avait expliqué toute l'histoire confirmant donc que tout le Glee club était maintenant officiellement au courant.

« Kurt semblait définitivement énervé. » constata Quinn

« Lui mieux que quiconque comprend. Le connaissant il a dû engueuler Finn » ajouta Mercedes

« Il le mériterait bien. » dit Brittany avec mépris

« Britt...» soupira Santana

Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère contre Finn. Mais Santana était trop fatiguée pour trouver encore la force de s'énerver

« C'est la vérité. » se défendit la blonde

Santana préféra ignorer le commentaire même si elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« Qu'est-ce que Schue et Shelby ont dit pour la gifle ? »

« Ils n'approuvent définitivement pas mais ils avaient l'air d'hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Vu la situation...» répondit Mercedes

« Surtout après le petit discours de Brittany » compléta Quinn avec un léger sourire

Santana se retourna vers sa petite amie.

« De quoi elle parle Britt ? »

« Rien » murmura la blonde

Voyant que Brittany ne semblait pas décidée à l'éclairer, Santana se retourna vers les deux autres jeunes filles dans le but d'obtenir plus d'information. Quinn expliqua alors que Brittany avait refusé de dire ou sa petite amie se trouvait et qu'elle avait dit qu'il serait injuste de la punir pour une simple gifle quand d'autres élèves avaient fait bien pire. Sans compter que Santana avait des circonstances atténuantes. Enfin Mercedes décrivit le visage de Finn lorsque Brittany l'avait confronté.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'énerver mais c'était plus fort que moi » confia la blonde

« Merci de m'avoir défendue.»

Santana lui sourit et tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Brittany qui lui rendit son sourire. Santana se laissa plonger dans le regard apaisant de la jeune fille en face d'elle avant de se rappeler qu'elles avaient de la compagnie.

Elle détacha leurs mains avant de mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et la blonde. Elle ne manqua pas de voir le regard triste de Brittany mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quinn et Mercedes étaient peut-être leurs amies mais les réflexes de Santana étaient toujours les mêmes. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient maintenant au courant qu'ils allaient changer comme ça dans la minute. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les marques d'affection en public et ce même si le public était simplement composé de personnes proches. Santana savait que cela allait prendre du temps avant de changer mais elle s'en voulait de faire du mal à Brittany.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle

Mais Brittany comprenait et hocha simplement la tête. Évidemment elle était triste mais elle souhaitait avant tout que Santana se sente le mieux possible.

Les quatre jeunes filles discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes permettant presque à Santana d'oublier les problèmes qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Finalement Mercedes finit par remarquer qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Quinn l'ayant emmenée, celle-ci lui proposa de la raccompagner.

« Merci d'être venues » dit Brittany alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« C'est normal » répliqua Mercedes

Quinn regarda Santana qui était restée en retrait.

« Quand vas-tu le dire à tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit la brune

« Quoi qu'il arrive Santana, on est derrière toi. »

Santana lança un simple regard à Quinn pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui était reconnaissante. Brittany raccompagna leurs deux amies à la porte d'entrée avant de la rejoindre de nouveau. A peine eut elle fermé la porte qu'elle prit la brune dans ses bras.

« Merci » lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille « Je sais que tu as accepté de les voir pour moi. C'était très courageux. »

« Cette histoire t'affecte aussi Brittany...C'est ta relation aussi. Je sais que tu ne te préoccupes pas de ce que peuvent dire les autres mais tout ça te touche également» répondit Santana

« Je n'aime pas te voir triste et blessée c'est tout » dit la blonde en resserrant son étreinte

« Tu passes ton temps à être là pour moi mais moi je ne suis pas assez solide pour en faire de même avec toi. Toi aussi tu as besoin de soutien. »

La mère de Brittany les interrompit en frappant encore une fois à la porte.

« Santana est-ce que tu restes pour dîner ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte

Santana sembla hésiter. Elle se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix avant de répondre.

« Euh non merci Madame Pierce »

« D'accord »

Brittany et Santana restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes le temps d'être sûre que la mère de la blonde soit partie.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? » demande finalement Brittany

« Je ne peux pas Britt. Il faut que je rentre chez moi avant que je n'ai plus le courage de le faire. Je devrais probablement y aller bientôt. Mais je t'enverrais un message pour te dire que je suis rentrée d'accord ? »

Brittany hocha la tête.

« Tu vas leur dire ce soir ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Il faut encore que...que je réfléchisse à comment je vais leur dire. Peut-être demain. Ou bien ce week-end. » répondit Santana « Est-ce que toi tu vas le dire à tes parents ? » ajouta-t-elle

« C'est comme tu veux Santana. Si tu veux attendre j'attendrais.» répondit la blonde

« Tu devrais leur dire. Je crois que ce serait bien. Enfin si tu veux. »

« Je leur dirais ce soir alors. Je ne pense pas que ça les dérangera. »

Santana acquiesça. Les parents de Brittany étaient très ouverts d'esprit. La brune espérait juste qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis quand ils sauront que cela concerne aussi leur fille. Certains parents apparaissent très ouverts mais dès qu'il s'agit d'un membre de leur famille ils ne sont plus aussi tolérants.

« Préviens moi quand tu l'as fait. »

« Bien sûr. »

Après encore quelques minutes passées au calme dans la chambre de Brittany, cette dernière raccompagna Santana à la porte et après un dernier câlin rapide et un 'Tout ira bien' elle regarda la voiture de sa petite amie s'éloigner. Brittany referma la porte avec un soupir de tristesse puis rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Elle s'assit à côté de celle-ci sur le canapé.

« Santana est partie ? » demanda la mère de Brittany en posant le livre qu'elle lisait

« Oui. » répondit la jeune fille « Où est Ashley ? » interrogea-t-elle à son tour en faisant référence à sa petite sœur.

« Au hockey. Et ensuite elle va chez Lisa. Ton père ira la chercher quand il rentrera.»

Brittany hocha simplement la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait entendu. Le silence s'installa entre la mère et la fille. La mère de Brittany souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit de sa fille (et dieu sait le nombre de choses qui lui passait par la tête) mais elle ne voulait pas la forcer à aborder un sujet dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait très probablement de Santana et que sa fille avait tendance à être très protectrice.

« Brittany est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande finalement la blonde plus âgée

Cela sortit l'adolescente de sa rêverie qui regarda simplement sa mère d'un air contemplateur.

« Brittany ? » appela sa mère, une point d'inquiétude dans la voix

« Santana est ma petite amie. » répondit soudainement la jeune blonde.

Le regard de la mère de Brittany s'adoucit et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

« On est ensemble et je l'aime. » affirma Brittany avec force lorsqu'elle vit que sa mère ne répondait pas.

« Oh Brittany » dit sa mère avant de se tourner vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras « Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit. »

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant une minute avant que la mère de Brittany se détache et et ne demande doucement :

« Est-ce pour ça que vous aviez toutes les deux l'air bouleversées tout à l'heure ? »

Brittany hocha la tête avant d'expliquer les événements de la journée.

« Je..je ne sais pas quoi faire. » dit-elle avec une voix tremblant à la finalement

Et elle laissa enfin échapper ses propres émotions. Elle pleurait pour Santana et pour l'injustice de la situation. Elle pleurait parce que Santana était triste et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Ce dont sa petite amie avait le plus peur était finalement arrivé et elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler la réaction des autres.

« Ça va aller ça va aller » tenta de rassurer sa mère « Brittany je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe ton père et moi vous soutenons, Santana et toi. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue ici.» rajouta-t-elle

« Merci » murmura Brittany en réponse

« Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies que tu ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule. Si jamais tu as besoin je veux que tu viennes me voir d'accord. Tu as aussi besoin d'être soutenue »

« Santana a dit la même chose. »

La mère de Brittany sourit. Santana prenait toujours bien soin de sa fille quoi qu'il arrive.

« Et elle a raison. Vous avez toutes les deux besoins d'être entourées. Mais j'ai vu que c'était déjà le cas. » dit-elle en faisant référence à la visite de Quinn et Mercedes.

Le téléphone de Brittany vibra. Cette dernière le sortir et regarda ses messages.

« C'est Santana. Elle est bien rentrée.» informa-t-elle sa mère

« Je suis sûre que ça ira. »

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Brittany était dans sa chambre, ses parents étaient en train de mettre sa petite sœur au lit.

« Maman est-ce que Brittany et San sont comme toi et Papa ? » demanda Ashley

Pendant le dîner Brittany avait expliqué à son père qu'elle sortait avec Santana ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Il l'avait très bien pris et avait également offert tout son soutien. Ashley n'avait pas posé de question pendant la conversation et ni Brittany ni leurs parents n'avaient cherché à savoir si elle comprenait la situation. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle se décide à demander des explications tôt ou tard.

« Oui. » répondit simplement sa mère

« Pourquoi Brittany est triste alors ? Si elles s'aiment elles devraient être contentes, non ? »

« Brittany est triste parce que Santana est triste.» tenta d'expliquer Monsieur Pierce

« Pourquoi San est malheureuse ? »

« Et bien Santana aime Brittany mais ce sont toutes les deux des filles » éclaircit-il

Ashley sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle finalement.

« Certaines personnes pensent que deux filles ou deux garçons ne devraient pas s'aimer. Et c'est pour ça que c'est plus difficile pour elles, notamment Santana, d'admettre aux autres qu'elles s'aiment. Tout le monde n'accepte pas leur amour. » prit le relais Madame Pierce

Ashley fit la moue.

« Et bah c'est bête. Britt est la meilleure sœur du monde et San est super cool. Si elles s'aiment c'est encore plus génial je trouve. » affirma-t-elle

« Ta mère et moi sommes bien d'accord avec toi. »

Les deux adultes finirent de border Ashley et quittèrent la chambre avec la même chose à l'esprit.

_Si seulement tout le monde pouvait raisonner de la même façon qu'Ashley._


End file.
